Embellishment
by BoydBlog
Summary: *WINNER* Gotta Love a Man in Uniform Contest. A combination of homesickness and patriotism see Bella & Alice meeting up with some U.S. Military forces personnel on shore leave. An overheard conversation, a little deception, can all be forgiven?


**Gotta Love a Man in Uniform Anonymous One-Shot Contest**

**Hosted by TwiFicHOF **

**One Shot Title:** Embellishment

**Pairing:** Bella and Edward

**Rating:** NC-17

**Standard Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Rated M for sexual content.

**Brief Summary: **Bella and Alice are on an extended visit to Australia. A combination of homesickness and patriotism see them meeting up with some U.S. Military forces personnel on shore leave. An overheard conversation, a little deception, can all be forgiven?

~0~

"Bella, look at this!" Alice waved the morning newspaper in front of my face and then slapped it down on the dining table with a thwack. The breeze it caused felt nice; it was already uncomfortably humid in the small north-facing apartment. I looked at the paper and read.

_**U.S. Marines and Navy invade Sydney**_

_**More than 3,000 U.S. Marines and Navy personnel have invaded Sydney, but they are as meek as lambs when out of uniform, their commanding officers say. **_

_**The USS Peleliu, an amphibious assault ship, and the USS Halsey, a guided missile destroyer, arrived in Sydney Harbour on Friday with sailors coming ashore to see the sights and enjoy much-anticipated Australian hospitality. **_

_**It was all smiles from crew members aboard the Peleliu as they huddled in groups to practise the local lingo.**_

_**"Good day, good day mate," one Marine uttered in what sounded like a U.S. south-western twang. **_

I laughed. "Yep, a couple of thousand Marines roaming the city. I think I'm staying in tonight, everywhere will be like, really hard to get into."

"What? Staying in? No way Bella, we're going out on the town and score ourselves some hot, fit, horny Marines in uniform," she sighed. "Listen," she demanded and continued to read the article aloud to me.

"'_The Peleliu's commanding officer, Marcus Hitchcock, doesn't expect any mischief from the crew._

_"We have a philosophy of being great warrior diplomats and putting forth our best faces when we come ashore and visit," Captain Hitchcock told Australian media aboard the ship._

"_Colonel Brian Banner, in charge of the Marine detachment, put it a bit more bluntly. _

_"You'll find that they're lions in time of war and lambs in time of peace. So, hopefully, they'll get along with everybody," Col Banner said._

"_The ships will depart on Sunday for Hawaii and then head home to San Diego, which will conclude their six-month tour._'" Alice smiled and placed the paper back down on the table.

"Come on Bella! They'll be sweet tender lambs that just need some lovin'. We'll go down to the wharf and say hi to them. They leave tomorrow, what harm could it do?"

"Alice, they'll be, you know, just wanting to fuck some Aussie girls and we're not..."

"We're not Aussie, but we're here too, and I think our boys need a reward for all the hard work they do. I mean, they travel to foreign hostile lands to protect our freedom-"

"Since when have you been so patriotic Alice? The reason you wanted to get as far away as possible from the Continental U.S. was because the men were—what did you say—_quote_, 'Selfish fuckers who couldn't pleasure a woman if their life depended on it', _end quote_." I scoffed.

"So, you'd rather stay in and watch that god awful _Australian Idol_ than come and meet some hot Marine that's been on his tour of duty in middle of the ocean for five months and would be salivating to buy you a few drinks and stick his hands up your skirt?"

"Um, yeah?"

"God, Bella. If I'd known you'd be such and stick in the mud, I would have asked Jessica to come to Australia with me. You seriously need to get laid," she admonished.

"OK, I'll go," I relented, because I knew she'd just keep going on and on until I did. "I just don't want to be some Marines pleasure device for all of like three minutes while he uses my body to scratch an itch, OK?"

"Whatever. I plan on finding a seriously HOT officer so he can ravage my body _all_ night!" She was grinning.

"Um, don't get too demanding Alice, you obviously didn't read this part of the article:

"'_T__he crew are granted liberty ashore in buddy pairs, and all below the rank of Sergeant must return to the ship each night by midnight. Higher ranking personnel have curfews of 2 am. Anyone breaching regulations could face military charges for being AWOL (Away With Out Leave) or Abandonment of Post, confinement to quarters or lesser punishments of extra work details and loss of liberty_.'" I spoke as if I was a CNN anchor.

"Well, that's no problem Bella; we'll just be going for the higher ranking officers then! I can't wait!"

~0~

Alice decided we'd just go down to our local pub. We were only a very short walk from the wharf where both mammoth ships were docked. Alice's Aunt had decided to go on a round the world trip and so she had offered her quaint inner harbor apartment for Alice and I to 'house-sit' for three months as long as we looked after her cat, Meyer.

How could I pass up the opportunity? I had managed to get a casual job in a local bookstore, and Alice and I didn't have to pay for anything except our food and entertainment. It was like a dream come true, and a very deserved vacation after we had studied our asses off to graduate from College.

"G'Day Ladies!"

We weren't even halfway to the bar when a group of sailors tipped their heads at us, trying to speak 'Australian', all the while, they were roaming our bodies from head to toe.

"Well hello boys!" Crooned Alice. And that was that. Alice was in her element, flirty and oblivious to me. _I knew this would happen. _

I quickly shuffled to the bar and ordered a glass of their house sauvignon blanc, and then awkwardly passed some other sailors and some girls to get out to the rooftop balcony. It was my favorite place, the view of the harbor was spectacular and there was this very strategically placed large pot-planted tree that I could stand beside and be partially concealed, temporarily invisible. I sipped my wine and took in the view. It was twilight.

Then my phone rang.

"Hi Kate," I greeted in a hushed voice, so no one would notice me.

"Bella, you have to come down to King Street Wharf. There are so many cute sailors!"

Kate was an Aussie that worked in the bookstore with me. She would have been the perfect girl to accompany Alice on her mission to fuck a sailor.

"I'm out with Alice. She's got about six sailors buying her drinks _already__!"_

"What about you, Bella?"

"No, I...just don't see the point. They'll be gone tomorrow, and well, I'd rather not have meaningless sex for the sake of it. It's like a meat market, and Alice made me wear this really short dress," I looked down to admire the beautiful floral pattern. "I don't know what I was thinking. It's almost like, dangling a lamb in front of a pride of blood-thirsty lions that haven't eaten anything juicy in five months!" I remembered the analogy from the newspaper article.

"Bella, you crack me up. If you don't want to pick up, just chat with the sailors that are wearing wedding rings." she said, matter-of-factly.

"Wedding rings?"

"Seven out of ten of the sailors wearing rings will be faithful; they're not all sex-crazed twenty year-olds."

"Thanks Kate, that's a great idea. Just the married sailors then, should be harmless enough?"

"Yes, it should be! Have fun Bella, see you on Monday."

"Bye Kate; take care, be safe."

I drained my glass of wine, for courage, and stepped out from behind the tree to walk back inside. Alice was draped around a really cute Marine. His jarhead type short hair was blond, he was really tall and lean. I couldn't help but admire his uniform.

"Bella! This is Jasper," Alice gushed. Jasper let go of her waist to shake my hand, but instead of shaking it, he kissed my knuckles and introduced himself in the most delectably seductive southern accent.

"Gunnery Sergeant Jasper Whitlock, at your service ma'am."

I smiled, and my eyes flashed to Alice who was practically a puddle on the floor. She'd always had a fascination for accents and his was to die for!

"Can I buy you a drink, beautiful?" A very tall muscular boy appeared, placing his hot hand on the small of my back. "I'm Private First Class Jacob Black, ma'am."

Jacob was very young, cute, buff. A Marine. No ring.

"Um, no I'm good, thanks. I'm just going to go to the ladies' room." I placed my empty wine glass on the table and walked nervously, but with purpose, to the restroom.

I stood in front of the mirror, internally debating with myself.

_This is never going to work. All these men just want one thing. The married sailors won't come to this type of bar. I just want to talk to an American. I'm homesick, not horny!_

_Maybe I can just sneak out and text Alice when I get home. It's not like she'll mind, looks like she won't be far behind anyway, and with a delectable Gunnery Sergeant on her arm._

I slowly walked out of the restroom and looked back to Alice's table. _Yep, I have to get out of here._ Jacob was still there, waiting for me.

_Crap__!_

I started walking towards the stairs when someone stepped in front of me. He was tall, very tall. He was wearing a white dress uniform; it looked more formal than Jasper's. I immediately took in the embellishments. This was an officer of the Navy, not a Marine. He was obviously a very important rank. He was smiling courteously at me.

"Excuse me, Miss, I was wondering if you knew anything about the history of this pub?"

I stared into his beautiful green-grey eyes. He was gorgeous. His skin, what I could see of it, was pale and smooth. The uniform covered every other inch of his body below his neck, which was graceful and strong. _All concealed, except his beautiful face and hands._

I quickly, covertly looked at his left hand. He was wearing a simple gold band that looked too loose for his long pale finger.

"I'm sorry, I don't. I'm actually American. I'm just visiting Sydney. But I do believe they only renovated it four months ago." I stated, and smiled. _He's married; he'd be safe to talk to...wouldn't he?_

"I'm Bella Swan, it's nice to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet a fellow American so far from home. Miss Swan," he held his hand out to shake mine; staring at me intently. "I'm Commander Edward Cullen from the United States Navy."

I shook his hand. It was cool, which also seemed odd, considering the stifling summer heat and the fact he was wearing a full white dress uniform.

"Would you mind keeping me company tonight Miss Swan? I feel like sitting and absorbing the view. Maybe you can tell me your impressions of Sydney. I won't get a chance to see much and it would be nice to partake in a cold Australian beer."

Yes, chatting to an attractive married Commander in the Navy would be better than going home and watching TV. It would keep Alice off my back and alleviate my homesickness.

"I would love that, Commander Cullen," I smiled.

"Please call me Edward. Even though I'm in uniform, as of an hour ago it's my night off, so tonight I just want to be a regular Joe."

I suppressed my laugh. This gorgeous man couldn't be a regular Joe if he tried!

"The terrace is a pleasant spot, quieter, there are some chairs." He motioned to the rooftop balcony where I had previously been hiding. 

"OK," I smiled.

Edward led the way; luckily we bypassed Alice's table. Jacob hadn't spotted me.

Edward walked up to a cocktail table with two stools. _That table wasn't there before. _There was another officer, hovering, but as soon as he saw Edward he dipped his head in a silent salute and went inside.

"Would you like a drink, Miss Swan?"

"Edward, please call me Bella. I was drinking white wine, they have a nice house sauvignon blanc." I perched myself on the high stool, being careful not to flash too much thigh, which was quite difficult in my short summer dress.

"Certainly Bella. Can you suggest a good Australian beer?" He asked politely. _He's such a gentleman. Well that's always the way isn't it? The good ones are always taken._

"Um, the Aussie's I work with drink Coopers Ale, it seems to be popular." I shrugged.

"Thank you. I'll be right back," he dipped his head at me and walked inside.

I briefly looked out to the view then turned my head to see Edward talking to the officer that had been hovering near our table.

I remembered back to the newspaper article. It said they came ashore in buddy pairs. _Maybe that was Edward's buddy?_ Whoever he was, he seemed a little uptight, anxious?

Edward returned with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"I thought you were going to try the Aussie beer?" I questioned.

He grinned at me. "The night is young. You don't have to be home by midnight do you Cinder-Bella?" he teased.

I blushed.

"No, unlike some, I don't have a curfew." I smirked, well aware that even a Commander would have to be back to the ship by no later than two.

He laughed. It was infectious.

I watched in awe as Edward poured our drinks. He was methodical, his movements slow and sure. He was also very graceful; back straight, elongated sensitive fingers; _regal_ was the word.

He toasted. "To the beautiful city of Sydney and to our homeland, the land of the free and home of the brave," he said, clinking his glass to mine.

I smiled. I thought of my dad, he would absolutely love Edward—Commander Edward Cullen.

"Where are you from, Bella?" he questioned as he sipped his wine.

"Forks, Washington."

"Ah, the Olympic peninsula, I know it well. I used to camp there, a very long time ago."

A small smile played on his lips and when I looked into his eyes, they held mine; I was captivated. I tried to determine his age, but I couldn't. His skin was flawless, smooth, clean-shaven. _Perfect_. I could tell his rank was senior. Maybe he would need to be in the Navy for a long time to attain to such a rank. I had no idea. He didn't look a day over twenty-three, but something told me he was more mature than that. It was perplexing, but I decided not to ask. That would be bad manners. _He's married, so what did it matter to me?_

Edward peppered me with questions about my previous studies, what I had done whilst in Sydney. What my hopes for the future were. What my life was like growing up in Forks. He was an intent listener. I tried many times to throw the conversation back to him, but he was adept at deflecting. I could tell he was a strategic thinker. He never revealed too much about himself, and I didn't press. He was married; he was taken. But the more we talked the more alluring he became.

He was alive with a playful demeanor; something I think he must have to suppress in his day-to-day life on the ship. He was funny, comical, and his eyes were the only thing that made me sure he was older than I thought. His almost adolescent banter and quips were refreshing to me. He just seemed like a regular boy, a boy that had stepped into a role of high responsibility early; a role that dictated that he must act a certain way, be perceived as the authoritative figure, when inside I could see just an ordinary person alive with natural wonder, curiosity and energy, just dying to have 'a night off'. Was this as close as he could get to being a regular Joe? 

We continued talking. Slowly, I felt more and more attracted to him. He was hypnotizing; his lips, the sharp line of his jaw; the way he held the wine glass, his long fingers, making the glass appear so much smaller in his grasp. When I spoke, he hung on my every word, with fascination and interest. I just felt so comfortable with him; he wasn't trying to 'stick his hands up my skirt.' There was no ulterior motive for us being here, no expectation, just two people talking about the world and our place in it; talking about the future.

I suddenly felt melancholy, and jealous of the woman he was married to, the woman who was waiting at home for him. I couldn't fathom what it would feel like for her, having Edward away for months on end, sometimes in danger, not being able to touch him, see his glorious smile. _How does she deal with it? I'd go mad._ The pulsing ache between my legs that I'd been trying to ignore intensified.

I was physically and mentally attracted to Edward. He was more engrossing than any man I had ever met in my life. _But, he belongs to another. I met him too late. He would never be mine_. My phone chirped.

"Excuse me, Edward." I looked at the message.

_**At home safe, with Jasper. We'll try not to be disruptive. OMFG Bella, he's just yummy!**_

I texted back.

_**Have fun. Be safe. xx**_

I placed the phone back in my purse. I was happy for Alice, but suddenly devastated. I looked up at Edward and saw him frown. Was his expression mirroring my own?

I was beyond disappointed that I wouldn't get to see his glorious body, feel his hands touching me, his lips tasting me, worshipping me. _Fuck, don't think that, he's married!_

"I sh-should go," I stuttered in my haste to leave. I knew that saying goodbye to him would be torture. I couldn't ask him to call me, email me, or write to me; all completely inappropriate.

"I insist on walking you home Bella, no arguments." Edward's stern, authoritative voice had returned. Edward the Commander was assertive and a little scary. I could see now how he held that rank, and why he'd be respected by his fellow officers.

We walked in silence down the stairs and onto the street. It was alive with people, Marines and Navy personnel, both male and female. Drunk, laughing, happy.

"Which way, Bella?" he asked. I bit my bottom lip and started walking towards the apartment. I looked at the display on my phone. It was almost midnight. Edward had two more hours. _Does he want to spend them with me, or is he happy to get me home, get back on the ship, call his wife?_

Once we were away from the crowds and slowly walking up the hill, Edward held his arm out for me, in an almost quaint old-fashioned gesture. I wasn't going to refuse to touch him this way. It wasn't sexual, but as soon as I felt his muscular forearm, my body reacted.

I could have blamed my increased heart rate of the incline of the hill. But I knew it wasn't. It was feeling Edward's arm under his crisp white uniform jacket. It was the look of his glaringly white and impossibly large shoes; the radiating heat of his lean body as he walked beside me. All of it in combination was electrifying me. _Oh, God I want to feel more of him._

I gently curled my other hand around his bicep, feigning unsteadiness on the uneven sidewalk. He seemed to pull me closer to his side as we walked, slowly, very slowly so as to make it seem like it wasn't happening at all. Maybe it wasn't; maybe it was my mind wanting to believe.

We walked in silence. There was nothing I could say. Once or twice I was going to ask him about his wife, but then I stopped myself. _Did I really want to know about her? Would talking about her make him feel uncomfortable? _Not that he'd done anything untoward. He'd just talked to me, bought me a drink and was making sure I got home safely.

"Bella, I need to tell you something," his voice was low, sensual.

"Yes?"

"I haven't been completely honest with you, and I'm feeling rather guilty about it."

"Guilty?" My heart raced. My mind scrambled to imagine what he could mean.

"I saw you, on the terrace before I introduced myself to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and I overheard your telephone conversation."

I thought back to what I said to Kate. She suggested that I just talk to married sailors.

"Oh, yes, about that, you know, I'm sure I don't have to explain. I didn't want to lead any of the crew on. So I thought it would be safe to speak to, you know, someone that was married." I blushed.

I looked up to his face briefly. He seemed uncomfortable.

"I thought as much when I heard that conversation." He smiled down at me, and swallowed.

"Bella, I knew you wouldn't mind spending time talking to me, if you _thought_ I was married." He stopped walking and turned to face me.

"_Thought_ you were married?" I queried, starting to feel a little uneasy and a lot hopeful.

"When I deduced from your conversation that you were only going to talk to married officers, I appropriated a wedding band from a junior officer." He was staring at me again with that unwavering and unnerving gaze. It was so arousing.

"I deceived you by making you believe that I was married when I'm far from it."

I looked into his eyes. They were apologetic; he looked apprehensive.

"Oh," I said, gob smacked. _That explains the other sailor looking uptight earlier._ I started to walk forward, my arm still linked with his. _Edward made some poor guy hand over his wedding ring so it would appear he was married, just so he could talk to me? _

We were nearing the apartment. My mind was running a mile a minute, trying to process this information. _Did he just want to talk, or was deception his game all along?_

"Why are you telling me this now Edward?" I breathed. My heart was pounding in my chest and the ache that had been nagging me all night intensified. I dared not hope for what I wanted him to say next. I'd never in my life had a one-night stand. But just the thought of being in bed with Edward was making my knees weak with longing and my body tremble in anticipation.

Edward stopped walking again and took my hand, holding it in both of his. His hands were no longer cool, they were clammy; he was sweating. His face was flushed; his breathing had increased to match mine. _Oh God, is he as attracted to me as I am to him?_

"I was intrigued by you as soon as I saw you walk through the door. I wanted to get to know you. I didn't want you to think it was because I just wanted to take you to bed."

"So, you _don't _want to take me to bed?" I sounded disappointed then I covered my mouth, aghast that I'd spoken aloud. "I'm sorry," I squeaked through my closed hand. "I just, you just, I'm really..."

_Fuck! What do I say, 'Edward please fuck me because my body craves your touch like nothing on this planet'?_

I could feel my face ignite in a burning blush.

He slowly pulled my hand from my mouth and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes and kissed my knuckles.

"I would very much like to spend the night with you Bella, but only if you want to. I would never dream of forcing myself on you." His lips gently caressed my hand and he opened eyes. He smiled. "Just knowing you is the highlight of my year."

That was all it took. This gorgeous sensual man wanted to spend the night with me. He had spent the last few hours asking me about my childhood, my dreams and aspirations. He wanted to know _me_.

"Edward," I breathed. I needed him to know that I wanted it too. "Would you spend the night with me?" My voice was barely a whisper.

I watched as Edward's green eyes turned dark, hungry. "Oh yes Bella," then his lips descended towards mine. The kiss was passionate and deep and sensual and searing in intensity, leaving me completely breathless and pulsing with need. He was gripping both my hands firmly; all I wanted to do was climb up his body.

He broke away from our kiss, panting. "We should go inside," he said with a distinct air of authority, his voice laced with desire and sensuality. _That was hot; he is so damn hot. _

We walked up the stairs, my hands shaking as I tried to grapple with my keys.

"Allow me," he said calmly. He was so in control, smiling. I was a blubbering mess. Just the anticipation of this glorious man being naked was too much to process.

The next few minutes were a blur. Walking up the three flights of stairs, opening the apartment door and leading Edward into Alice's aunt's guest bedroom, where I was staying.

I switched on the floor lamp. It illuminated the room in a warm orange glow. The room itself was decorated with lace and chiffon, in hues of pink and turquoise. There was a large firm bed, a rocking chair by the window, an antique dressing table and mirrored built-in closet.

Anticipation filled the air. I just wanted to jump on him, writhe all over his hard body. But the uniform, the crisp pristine white, the gold buttons, the stiff epaulets, even the detail of the gold oak leaves and acorns on his cap became an official barrier between Edward the officer and Edward the man; and I wanted it off him.

He was standing in front of me, just out of touching distance, and I watched mesmerized as he slowly removed his cap. He ran his fingers through his hair, which was a little longer on top, not as short as a regular jarhead's crew cut. It was fuller, and even in the dim light the ends looked to be a dusty bronze. I watched as he moved some items aside on the dressing table; my hairbrush, my perfume bottle, my box of birth control pills. He placed the cap down slowly and turned to face me.

"Do you have a hanger I can use?" he breathed. _He wants his clothing off too!_

I walked to the closet and grabbed two wooden coat hangers, handed them to him and sat on the bed.

He started undoing the buttons on his Jacket. Five buttons, slowly. He deftly slid the jacket off his shoulders carefully, being mindful of the shoulder boards designating his rank, and placed it on the hanger, which he hooked on the back of the door. The tight white undershirt he wore framed his upper body magnificently; his arms were well defined, muscular.

I kicked off my low-heeled shoes and curled my legs underneath me on the bed. This was the most satisfying foreplay; watching Edward meticulously, and very sexily, remove his uniform, piece by piece. With his jacket removed, it was extremely obvious that he was very aroused. He looked over at me as he pulled the hem of his undershirt out from the waistband of his pants, peeling it up his torso and off.

_Oh God, his body is indescribable._

He sat on the rocking chair. I watched in awe as his abdominal muscles flexed when the chair tipped forward with his weight and he removed his white shoes then his socks and placed them neatly, symmetrically under the chair.

By the time he started undoing his belt, I was melting with desire, panting and trembling. His breathing had also increased, and before I knew it he was standing in just his white Calvin Klein boxer briefs that hugged him tightly.

The silence was deafening.

I stayed seated on the bed. I was flushed with desire, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted.

But he didn't, he just gazed at me, hungrily, making my stomach twist in knots, thoroughly excited and anxious.

"Bella," he breathed. His hand raised mine; he brought it to his lips. "Every day, I tell people what to do. I bark orders. I reprimand sloppy performance. I drill commands until I can't stand the sound of my own voice."

His lips kissed my palm.

"Tell me what to do, tell me what you like, how you want me. I don't want to have to think about it, I just want to fulfill your needs exactly as you command me. No exploring, no guessing, just action. I need you to tell me, precisely. I want you to be in control, Bella. I relinquish all control to you."

I sat gaping at him in shock. He simply held my hand; running deliciously erotic wet kisses along my knuckles.

_Oh God, this beautiful man wants me to dominate him, command him to pleasure me? This is not really happening!_

"Edward, I don't think I can do that. I mean I've never done that, ever." I must have sounded panicked.

"Please Bella, for me. I need you to. I want it. Please, just try," he moaned as he squeezed my hand. I watched as his chest expanded with his deep breaths. I looked down to the distinct outline of his glorious length in his boxers, straining to be set free, to touch me.

I knew Edward had to be back on the ship by 2 am. He'd need to shower, get his uniform back on and leave here no later than 1:40 am to make it. That left me only an hour and a half to be with him.

I heard a muffled bashing sound coming from Alice's room at the end of the hall. I heard her giggle.

_I can do this. _

I took in a calming breath.

"Edward!" I tried to sound commanding. It got his attention; he dropped my hand and looked straight ahead.

_Fuck__!_

"I want you to take off my dress, my panties and bra, slowly," I said, a lilt of unease in my voice. "Then I want you to kiss my mouth and kiss and touch my breasts until I tell you to stop."

I couldn't believe the words had made it out of my mouth.

I watched as Edward's lips curled into an elated erotic grin. He slowly placed his fingers around my left ankle and pulled my legs out straight. He lifted my dress over my head in one fluid movement. He lay me down on the bed, hovering over me, hooking his long warm fingers into the waistband of my panties and dragging them down my body.

He placed his arms around my back and lifted me off the bed. Then he unhooked my bra, tossing it aside as soon as the under-wire separated from my skin.

I lay naked in the middle of the bed. My body was on fire for his touch, the anticipation was sweet torture.

He didn't keep me waiting. He lay on the bed next to me and his huge hands cupped and rolled over my breasts gently. His eyes full of lust. He licked his lips. _Oh God!_

Edward's lips were on my mouth as he devoured me, urgently. My hand flew up to feel the soft texture of the clipped hair on the base of his skull. _Heaven_. 

I was breathless when he pulled away to lower his head and capture my left nipple in his mouth. "Bell-la," he moaned, his tongue flicking and suckling greedily, repetitively.

"Oh God, Edward," I gasped. His warm hand ran up and down my thigh, his lips intermittently sucking my nipples then finding my mouth again. It was so intense.

As he hovered over me; I felt his erection brush over my hip. _Oh God, I want to feel him._

"Edward! I want you!" I panted.

"Instruct me, please Bella. _Order_ me," he moaned.

_Oh, God! Oh my God! Yes, his lips, his sensual mouth!_

"Taste me Edward. Make me come with your mouth. Now!" I demanded, drunk with lust and power.

He scrambled down the bed, gently eased my thighs apart and in one long and deliciously arousing move he licked up the entire length of me until he hit his mark. My body jumped with sensitivity. He knew instantly how to work me to a frenzy, suckling, flicking his tongue, kissing and swirling in that precise spot until I was crying out with extreme pleasure.

"Oh God Edward!"

He kept going, and going. His hands gripped my waist then he slowly ran one hand up my body to squeeze and fondle my breast. I was dizzy, faint, alive.

I came, shuddering with ecstasy and blissful relief. My heart pumped rapidly, my toes flexed and tried to grip the mattress as my body rocked with the aftershocks.

I splayed my fingers through his short hair, tugging it possessively, making him stop; pulling him up my body. "Kiss me, please Edward."

He rested his body weight on top of me. I could feel his erection against my thigh. His kisses were passionate, needy, and full of emotion. He alternated between kissing my lips and sucking on my neck. It took me a few minutes to come down from the high of my orgasm, and then I realized that Edward still had his boxers on. He was still impossibly hard as he gently rubbed himself on my thigh. I hadn't instructed him to find a release; I felt selfish and horrible.

"Edward, I want you to remove your boxers," I panted. "I want you to," I gulped, my mouth was dry, I was practically incoherent, "get a condom and I want you inside of me, and I want you to," I sighed and lowered my voice, my mouth grazed his earlobe, "_fuck_ me until you come." 

Edward was a blur as he jumped off the bed. I watched as his hands dug into the inside breast pocket of his uniform jacket that was hanging on the back of the door. In one quick movement he had removed his boxers and was rolling on a condom, stalking to me. On the bed, hovering over me, his eyes were dark with lust and something else...

"Bella, thank you."

_Gratitude_?

He pushed into me roughly, filling me in one smooth movement. His body already trembling with need, his glorious cock thrust in and out of me in a long steady rhythm.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he chanted in a song that made me high. His heavy body connected fully to me, his hot breath in my ear on my neck, over my breast as he thrust and sucked and caressed me.

The pads of my fingers massaged his lean back. I was overwhelmed with feeling, sensation. I could feel the pleasure peaking, I was going to come again, especially if Edward didn't change the angle or rhythm of his thrusting.

"Edward, if you keep going, like this, _exactly_, I'm going to come again. Please don't stop, please don't stop." I moaned.

"Bella, Christ!" he grunted, but his rhythm didn't falter, his thrusts were steady, same pressure, same intensity.

_Shit. _

_Fuck. _

_Oh God._

"Ed-ward!" I cried out the climax tore through my body. My euphoric mind took a few seconds to process.

His face looked pained, eyes closed. His breaths were short and quick, as if he were holding back. "_Bell-la_, _please__!_" he growled.

_Is he waiting for me to allow it? I told him not to stop. Fuck me!_

"Let go Edward, now!" I screeched. I felt him pulse and his thrusts were shallow as he came. His heart was pounding in his chest, his body covered in a thin film of sweat that felt heavenly under my fingertips.

We lay panting, touching, kissing, we were both spent but needy desperate, euphoric.

I didn't know if he wanted me to continue commanding him. I waited as he simply kept kissing me slowly.

"Edward, I want you to dispose of the condom. The bathroom is the next door on the right. Then come back and hold me, kiss me, please hurry." I sounded like I was begging rather than commanding.

I felt his hand lower and grip the base of the condom before he pulled out of me. The loss of him was excruciating. He disappeared from the room, as I stretched out along the length of the bed, my limbs felt like Jell-O.

He was back in a flash, his warm hands on my skin, his lips on my neck and he pulled me onto his body. We lay caressing each other, our lips exploring each other's skin. I glanced at the digital clock by the bed. We only had just under an hour left together. It wasn't long enough.

The words were leaving my mouth before I could comprehend what I was demanding.

"Edward, lay flat on your back, close your eyes, and don't move." I watched as he lazily rolled to his back, his eyes locking with mine briefly, a satisfied smile on his lips and then he closed his eyes and sighed with contentment.

I took in the sight before me. _Edward's glorious body laid out for me, just me, for fifty-five more minutes_. The room was hot. I walked to the window, moved the chiffon curtain aside and hauled it open with a rattle. The cool harbor breeze blew the curtain in billowing waves across the room. I could smell the salt of the ocean; I could hear laughter in the distance and the low hum of the city.

I walked back to crawl onto the bed and began kissing his nipples, rubbing my hands over his firm stomach, arms and chest. I spent a very long time tracing his lips and his jaw with my fingertips and tongue. I traveled down his body to kiss the inside of his thighs, then his knees. I knelt at the end of the bed to cradle one of his huge feet in my hands. I slowly gently massaged it, kneading and poking with firm pressure into his heel then the sensual curve of his arch, rubbing his toes and in between them.

I was so turned on, so thoroughly high on bliss from just touching his skin.

I changed feet and proceeded to do the same slow massage. I watched with fascination and longing as Edward's penis twitched and started to swell, filling with blood, elongating, coming alive. My mind was racing. _One more time; would he be able to make love to me now, not needy and desperate fucking but slow sensual lovemaking?_

I crawled up his body and lay on top of him, his erection sandwiched between his abdomen and my stomach. My breasts squished against his firm chest. I kissed him slowly, his tongue sliding into my mouth sensuously. His arms stayed by his side.

My hands slid under the pillow where his head was resting. I whispered in his ear, "Edward, I want you to leave the room for sixty seconds. When you come back into the room, you will not be in Sydney, Australia." he had told me to be precise, so my mind scrambled for exact instructions with some added details.

"You will be returning home, to _your_ home, from six agonizing months at sea." My heart was pounding, my face flushing with embarrassment, but his eyes were still closed_, _just like I'd instructed. I took a deep breath.

_Could I command him to fulfill my sweet fantasy?_

"It's the middle of the night. You'll see me, lying in your bed, asleep. Just for tonight Edward, I command you to believe you're in love with me; you've missed me terribly. You'll wake me, and then you'll make love to me, slowly, sensuously. I'm not Bella Swan. I'm Bella _Cullen_, your wife and lover."

Even calling myself that sent a shiver up my spine and made my stomach twist in knots. I kissed his mouth. He was static; he didn't return the kiss, his breathing picked up.

_Oh fuck, no. He doesn't want this! I've gone too far, I've fucked up!_

I pulled my body back. "Tell me no, if you don't want to, please. Say yes or no, now," I tried to sound calm, but my voice faltered. I was devastated that he could reject me.

"Bella," he opened his eyes.

I felt so stupid, so vulnerable and silly. _What's wrong with me?_ Tears fell from my eyes and dripped onto his chest.

"Yes, Bella. Yes," he smiled and wiped at my tears. Then he pulled me into his arms and kissed me slowly. "Yes. God, yes." He kissed me passionately, his hands running up and down my back.

He lifted me off him and sat me on the bed. He grinned at me, a reassuring gesture. His fingers danced along my collarbone, softly, reverently. Then he left the room.

I sat in a stupefied daze. _He wants me, he will pretend for me!_

I giddily stood up and opened the bottom drawer of the dresser. There it was, my beautiful Victoria's Secret white slip, edged in lace and satin. I pulled it over my head, glanced at myself in the mirror. I looked like I'd been thoroughly, expertly fucked. My hair was a disheveled mess, my lips were pink from kissing, my nipples were hard, my legs wobbly.

I jumped onto the bed and tried to calm my breathing. It was useless, adrenaline rushed through my body. The anticipation was killing me. _Edward is going to make love to me as if I'm really his wife._ I felt dizzy with the feeling, and the longing that one day it would come true. Edward the man. Edward the officer. Edward my husband.

_Could he ever really be mine? No, he would never be, just in this twisted role-play, just tonight. Tomorrow he'll sail away from me._ I knew I'd never see him again.

I felt the heat of his naked body as he silently crawled onto the bed and pressed his arousal against my back.

"I've been waiting for this moment my entire life," he breathed against my neck, slowly slipping his hand under my slip to capture and cup my breast. "You're the only one for me. I love you Bella," he moaned, lifting my leg and positioning himself against me. "I will make you my wife," he whispered, as I felt him slide between my legs and slowly into me.

He stilled when he was fully inside. It was Edward, _all_ of Edward inside me. He wasn't wearing a condom. The feeling was exquisite. His words were like a blissful dream. He was playing along, he was making my fantasy true, for the next forty minutes, I would allow myself to believe, to feel. _I'll deal with the fallout when he's gone._

Edward started moving inside me, excruciatingly slowly. He was caressing my breasts, planting soft kisses against my neck. He was loving me; _just like I commanded._

"I've dreamed about finding you, every single day. It got me through, it pushed me to succeed." he moaned and increased his pace. He tugged on my nipple and sucked my neck. It was driving me insane.

His fingers traveled down to gently stroke me. He slipped his other arm under and around my waist, pulling me closer to him, possessing me, breathing heavily against my ear making my body shudder with a blissful erotic shiver.

After a few languid minutes of pure sensation he pulled out of me. I gasped as Edward twisted his body, threw me up and over his thighs like I was a feather, like my body was weightless. He slowly positioned me. I was now straddling him; he sunk inside me, deeply. His hands brushed my hair behind my ears.

"My wife and I are equals; we give and take what we need. There is no dominant partner. We are one, together."

His hands were griping my hips; his eyes dark with lust. He felt so good, the position was soooo good. My slip felt so silky against my body, the swell of breast and one nipple poking out. He was staring, waiting.

His words were reverberating in my mind.

_You're the only one for me. I love you Bella. I will make you my wife._

_My wife and I are equals. We are one, together._

I lifted my body and slowly sunk back down. "Oh my God, Edward," I couldn't close my eyes. I didn't want to look at darkness, when this beautiful man was underneath me. His eyes were on me, roaming my body, absorbing me.

"You're so beautiful. Bella, you feel so good."

I increased my pace, leaning forward, my right breast popped out from the top my slip. He licked his lips, raised his head from the pillow and captured it in his mouth, moaning as he licked and flicked his tongue over and over again.

My legs were weak, my heart about to thump out of my chest. I leaned further forward, my hands flat against the mattress by his shoulders. Edward was slowly rocking up into me. I couldn't stop looking at him. His neck, his jaw, his chest, his nipples, his hair. _Oh God. He's so beautiful._

As I held myself as steady as I could, Edward's slick length hit the exact spot I needed. One, two, three; four thrusts was all it took. I exploded, my body convulsing, collapsing in exhaustion.

_Dizzy_.

_Elated_.

_In love._

He flipped me easily, and suddenly he was above me, his whole body connected to mine with delicious heat and weight. He lifted my thighs, pulled my legs up so my feet were flat on the mattress, spread wide. Slowly he slid back in, his eyes on me, as I bit my lip. He made me feel sexy. He made me feel beautiful. I was in awe of the way his gaze seemed to connect with all of me, my soul. I never came down from my climax, it continued, my body shaking, pulsing with shocks of bliss.

He rocked into me, slowly. He brushed my hair away from my face. His fingers traced my lips, as he started at me.

"Tell me Bella; tell me you'll meet me in San Diego in two months. Be there, waiting for me when I disembark. Tell me you'll be there," he pleaded.

This didn't feel like pretense any more. It felt real. Edward felt real and alive and he desired me. His pace was increasing, but he was still gentle and attentive.

"Yes!" My hand flew up to cup his strong jaw. "Yes, Edward. I'll be there!" and I meant it.

_He really wants me there; this is no longer role-play. _My stomach flipped.

He kissed me, it was surreal, and passionate, and loving.

He pulled back and stared into my eyes.

"I want you," he panted. "Tell me you want to be with me, Bella." and then I watched as his face contorted in ecstasy. I could feel his orgasm radiating through his body and into me. I held him, watching, immersing in his heat, drinking him in, euphoric.

"I want you too. Edward, I want to be yours, forever."

~0~

_**Edward A. Cullen, Commander, U.S. Navy**_

Walking away from Bella was the hardest thing I'd done in my life. The thin thread of duty, responsibility and obligation had forced me to turn my back on her, when all I wanted to do was wrap my body around her and never leave her side.

'_Just be in San Diego on the thirtieth. Please_.' I'd whispered, and then kissed her mouth. I'd held her tight and tried to memorize the feel of her body, the texture of her hair, the sweet smell of her skin. I'd left her with silent tears as I practically ran back to the ship.

I prayed every day that she'd be in San Diego at the end of my tour. I didn't contact her. I knew it would have to be her decision, and in my twisted mind I thought that not contacting her while I was at sea would prepare her for what her life would be like if she chose to be with me.

Days past, slowly. I found myself daydreaming about how happy I'd be with Bella Swan as my wife. I imagined her conceiving my child, living on the base, happy. I imagined making love to her every night I was home. It blew my mind how much intensity and emotion consumed me when I thought of her.

Bella had been a key; a beautiful and sensual key that had unlocked all of my suppressed desires. My life had always been about my place in the military. That was my focus. Nothing had deterred me from that. I thought I was fulfilled in every way. But now, after meeting Bella, I knew that was a delusion.

The one thing that was missing from my life was someone to love. Her words swirled around in my head every night. '..._you'll make love to me, slowly, sensuously. I'm not Bella Swan. I'm Bella Cullen, your wife and lover.'_

I'd never wanted anything so much in my entire life. I wanted her to be my wife; my equal in everything. I wanted Bella to be my sole purpose for existing.

Two days before our scheduled arrival at the Naval Base, the anticipation of what may or may not happen had dominated my every thought. In a sudden flash of lucidity, I realized that Bella would not be allowed to even get on the base without a visitor's pass. I spent a day making sure there was one issued to her to collect from the gate. I was practically pulling my hair out with worry that something would go wrong and she would be turned away.

I'll never forget the elation I felt as I finally spotted the coast. We were nearly home. The crew all felt it. They were alive, buzzing to see their families, to embrace their loved ones. Every time this moment had come I'd never appreciated the desperation my fellow sailors had felt. Now it was like a wave had engulfed the ship. I was just as anxious to walk on to dry land, and hopefully to embrace her. If she gave me the chance I would never let her go.

It would be at least an hour after we docked before I would be able to complete my duties. It was pure torture. My mind tried to conjure a vision of her, a remembered fragment, something to focus on so as not to go completely insane.

'_Edward, I want to be yours, forever.'_

She could be still in Australia for all I knew.

Adrenaline pumped through me as I walked down the gangplank; my eyes scanning the crowds of people, so many people. I was frantic when I got to the bottom and my feet were on the pier deck.

There was tightness in my chest, a keening pain that increased with every step I took. I walked forward and away from the squealing children being swung around by their overjoyed fathers, the lovers embracing with roaming hands and moans of relief at being together.

I stood motionless and void. So many people surrounded me, but the absence of her was all I could see.

I let go of my bag. I stood, desolate, like a statue. I closed my eyes. The emotion was so devastating that I switched off. I disconnected with everything around me.

_Bella._

In my deluded mind I could hear her sweet voice. _Edward!_

And then the internal pain I felt crashed into me, like a warm breathing weight. Bella's smell, the texture of her hair, the feel of her heat surrounding me.

"Bella," I opened my eyes and she was there, against my body. Her arms wound around my neck, clutching, she was breathing heavily.

Sweet relief flooded me, giving me a sense of being complete and whole. My arms instantly surrounded her, picking her up off her feet. I turned my head; I nuzzled her ear. I needed confirmation, that she truly wanted me as much as I wanted her. "Bella, Oh God. You're here?"

She pulled away slightly to look into my eyes. Her expression was full of awe, happiness, and adoration as she answered me, "Yes, Edward."

I lowered her back down on the deck; I kissed her with a renewed zest for life. Long and sensual, the kisses dissolved into one another, and I knew in my heart that we were meant to be together. I'd do whatever it took to make sure she was happy, forever.

"Bella," I pulled way from her but clasped one of her hands into my own. I couldn't refrain from touching her; my other hand brushed the wisps of hair that fell over her forehead. "I am so very much in love with you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Her face softened into a glorious smile and she sighed with contentment and love.

"Yes Edward. Yes!"

~0~

**A/N: **_**Embellishment**_** came first in the voting poll! Thanks to CandyTwi and LadyZoe for exceptional beta reading. Thank you to all that read and voted and a big thanks to TwiFic HOF blog for hosting the contest and the inspiring and lovely MizzezPattinson, CarLemon, xrxdanixrx, and Coachlady12. Luv BBxx**


End file.
